The Silver Locket - Winx Club: The Next Generation
by HeatherMoonPixie
Summary: First of all, I need OC's, first come, first serve. I don't really know where this story is going yet, I'm open to any ideas.
1. OC Forms & My Character

Okay, so, I want to start a new Winx Club story.

For that I need OC's, so I need your help.

* * *

Here are the pairings for which I need children. -

_- Musa & Riven_

_- Flora & Helia_

_- Stella & Maximilian (Stella couldn't marry Brandon, since he wasn't a royal)_

_- Roxy & [You May Name Him]_

_- Aisha & Roy_

_- Bloom & Sky_

_- Tecna & Timmy_

Any other children from characters in the series, such as Icy, Darcy, Stormy, Chimera, Diaspro, Krystal, and any others are welcome as well!

* * *

Here are the OC forms. -

**_FAIRY FORM_**

_Name_:

_Age_:

_Parents_:

_Siblings/Other Family Members_:

_Appearance_:

_Powers_:

_Realm/Planet_:

_Personality_:

_Everyday Outfit_:

_Winx Outfit_:

_Winx Level_:

_Pets (Real & Pixie Pets)_:

_Pixie_:

_History_:

_Other Outfits (Optional)_:

_Other (Anything Else)_:

**_WITCH FORM_**

_Name_:

_Age_:

_Parents_:

_Siblings/Other Family Members_:

_Appearance_:

_Powers_:

_Realm/Planet_:

_Personality_:

_Everyday Outfit_:

_Witch Outfit_:

_Pets (Real & Pixie Pets)_:

_History_:

_Other Outfits (Optional)_:

_Other (Anything Else)_:

**_SPECIALIST/WIZARD FORM_**

_Name_:

_Age_:

_Parents_:

_Siblings/Other Family Members_:

_Appearance_:

_Weapon_:

_Realm/Planet_:

_Personality_:

_Everyday Outfit_:

_Specialist Outfit/Gem Color_:

_Pets (Real Only)_:

_History_:

_Other Outfits (Optional)_:

_Other (Anything Else)_:

**_PIXIE FORM_**

_Name_:

_Appearance_:

_Powers_:

_Personality_:

_Outfit_:

_Bonded Fairy_:

_Other (Anything Else)_:

* * *

This is my form for my fairy and her pixie. Her parents are Savannah, a made up character, and Brandon, the specialist from the show and in this story, Stella's ex-boyfriend. -

_**FAIRY FORM**_

_Name_: Anastasia (Anya)

_Age_: 17

_Parents_: Savannah & Brandon

_Siblings/Other Family Members_: Aunt: Olivia (Mother), Cousins: Bridget: 24, Isaac: 21, David: 19

_Appearance_: Anya has dirty blonde hair that reaches her hip in waves. Her mauve-gray eyes are a rare color, which she inherited from an ancient ancestor on her mother's side. She has olive skin and natural rosy cheeks.

_Powers_: Imagination - Anya can imagine whatever, such as a unicorn, and it will form. She cannot imagine the death of someone, but if she can, she could imagine a weapon that could possibly kill someone, bringing it to real form.

_Realm/Planet_: Eraklyon (Father) & Olynx (Mother) - Olynx is a very strict and controlled planet where everything must be planned and in place. It is cold and geometric, and has barely any nature. Everything looks very alike and there is not much variation. The laws are very harsh and the consequences may even be deadly. Olynx has seven moons and a sister planet, Livn, which is very similar.

_Personality_: Anya is sweet, caring, quiet, and loving, but she can turn fierce and protective within a second if one of her loved ones is harmed. She is funny, outgoing, wild, and a troublemaker with her close friends, but can be very quiet and shy around new people. One thing that never changes about her is that she is brutally honest. Often it is for the good of others, but sometimes it can hurt someone, yet that is never her intention. It is both a good and bad trait, it is good because people know that she will never lie, but it is bad since it can hurt people. She tries to stay quiet when the truth is horrible, but sometimes she cannot help it. She has a passion for books, music, and art. She has written multiple stories which only Lorelei, Holly, Artemis, and her parents have had the permission to read. She is very gifted, yet hates doing anything in front of an audience. Of the multiple instruments she can play, the guitar is her favorite. Anya and her two best friends all love dancing and are quite talented in that area, as Holly is bonded to the pixie of dance. Her favorite time of day is the night, and spends hours counting the stars. She loves sitting on the balcony with a book right before a storm, which has brought her to use the phrase, 'the calm before a storm' very often. She has a way with animals, however, thanks to Artemis, she is even better with them.

_Everyday Outfit_: Anya wears a long white tank top under a blue jersey animal waterfall cardigan which flows to her knees. Her black leggings and dark blue flats finish her look. Her hair is pulled into a messy bun atop her head with a few strands framing her face. On her wrist she wears a leather bracelet, a silver charm bracelet, and multiple silicone wristbands, of which four are friendship ones, as well as various hairbands. Anya also wears a silver teardrop shaped locket around her neck and a silver ring on her left middle finger.

_Winx Outfit_: Anya wears a flowing mini dress which is colored with baby pink and silver that has long sleeves. She wears light pink soleless, which have silver droplets on them, to match.

_Winx Level_: Enchantix

_Pets (Real & Pixie Pets)_: Myth: A timber wolf which Anya found as a cub

_Pixie_: Artemis

_History_: Anya lived on Olynx for the first two years of her life, before her parents moved to Xia with her, the smallest moon of Olynx, and the only one not controlled by the Olynx government. Xia is nothing like Olynx and its six other moons, it is full of nature and peace. It is very easy going and there is a lot of freedom. Anya met her two best friends, Lorelei and Holly, shortly after she moved to Xia, and they have stuck together ever since. Her aunt and her three cousins live on Henix, one of the other moons of Olynx, and they visit frequently. Anya knows she was born not long after her parents met, but they loved her and each other as much as the moon loved the stars.

_Other Outfits (Optional)_:

_Other (Anything Else)_: Due to her late birthday, Anya is practically a year younger than everyone else in her grade, and therefore is in her third year at Alfea with only the age of seventeen. Anya got Artemis as her pixie when she found Myth, as Artemis had spotted the lone cub and stayed with her, trying to find a way to help Myth. When Anya and Artemis met, they instantly bonded, and named Myth then and there, together.

_**PIXIE FORM**_

_Name_: Artemis

_Appearance_: Artemis has silver hair which is held up in a curly high ponytail and which reaches her feet. Her side swept bangs show her shining silver eyes, which are a great contrast against her pale skin.

_Powers_: Pixie of the Hunt (and the Moon)

_Personality_: Artemis is sweet and caring, but also very protective. She is shy around new people, but if one offends or makes any move to harm Anya, she is the fiercest warrior ever. When she has warmed up to people such as classmates and friends, she is friendly and funny. If she knows them well, like Anya's family and close friends, she can be a real troublemaker. She loves animals and understands them. She has slight powers of the moon, so her powers of the Hunt are stronger at night, when the moon is shining. Artemis and Anya are very similar in personalities, and that is one of the reasons they understand each other so well.

_Outfit_: Artemis wears a short white tunic with silver footless sandals. She wears a quiver and bow on her back, and a silver coil armlet.

_Bonded Fairy_: Anastasia (Anya)

_Other (Anything Else)_: Artemis came across Anya when Myth was found, as Artemis had spotted the lone cub and stayed with her, trying to find a way to help Myth. When Artemis and Anya met, they instantly bonded, and named Myth then and there, together.

* * *

I will put up a prologue soon, while I wait for the OC's. It is a first come, first serve situation, but I will try and put every character in. If that spot is already taken, then I may change the age, make them twins, or just add them to a different family. You can either post it as a review or PM me, I do not mind either way.


	2. OC's So Far & Prologue

Okay so, I've already got a few OC's.

I've got Musa & Riven's (From Musa Tecna bestfriends forever), Flora & Helia's (From xxXX-winxfan4ever), and Aisha & Roy's (From SexyRamenMonster).

I still need Bloom & Sky's, Tecna & Timmy's, Roxy's, and possibly Stella & Maximilian's.

Feel free to make OC's for other original characters, or even your own ones. They can be evil or nice. I'll try and get everyone into the story.

I'm sorry SxB 4 ever, stella and brandon 4ever, but I know so many stories where there is a secret child, and I don't want that in my story. If you want me to make your character the child of Stella and Maximilian, I can do that, but I'm sorry.

* * *

Here's the prologue. -

_Revenge... I'll get my revenge..._ I look into the crystal ball and stare at the Winx with their happy families, all smiles and laughter. _We'll see who'll be laughing at the end._ I shake my head and turn away. I will never forget what the Winx did to my family. They ruined us. They just wait. _I won't be the only one ruined when this is over._ I smirk as I sit down on my throne. _Now, I wait._

* * *

A/N: I hope you liked the prologue! I know it's short, but I've got exams and I couldn't really think of much else right now. ;) I'll post an introduction on the first few characters over the next week or so, while I wait for others.


	3. More OC Forms

Okay so, I got another few OC's.

I've got Musa & Riven's (From Musa Tecna bestfriends forever), Flora & Helia's (From xxXX-winxfan4ever), and Aisha & Roy's (From SexyRamenMonster). And the new ones are. - Bloom & Sky's (from Sozo-sei no kurocho), Tecna & Timmy's (from cybercorpsesnake).

I still Roxy's, and possibly Stella & Maximilian's.

I also reveiced a pure OC.

Feel free to make OC's for other original characters, or even your own ones. They can be evil or nice. I'll try and get everyone into the story.

I'm sorry SxB 4 ever, stella and brandon 4ever, but I know so many stories where there is a secret child, and I don't want that in my story. If you want me to make your character the child of Stella and Maximilian, I can do that, but I'm sorry.

* * *

Dear cybercorpsesnake, the villian is one that I will make up, not from the original series. Though they might be related to one of them.

* * *

A/N: I hope to get started on the first few characters after my exam tomorrow or on Saturday.


	4. A Few More OC Forms

Okay so, I got more OC's.

I've got Musa & Riven's (From Musa Tecna bestfriends forever), Flora & Helia's (From xxXX-winxfan4ever), and Aisha & Roy's (From SexyRamenMonster), Bloom & Sky's (from Sozo-sei no kurocho), Tecna & Timmy's (from cybercorpsesnake).

I'm getting Daphne's child soon.

I still Roxy's, and possibly Stella & Maximilian's.

I also have a few pure OC's.

Feel free to make OC's for other original characters, or even your own ones. They can be evil or nice. I'll try and get everyone into the story.

* * *

A/N: I just had two exams today, and so I'm too tired to put anything up today. I'll start on the first character tomorrow, for sure! xx


	5. Anastasia

Here's the first chapter. I'm doing character point of views first, introducing them all.

* * *

_Anastasia_ -

Hiya, my name's Anastasia, I'm seventeen years old, and I'm from Xia. Well, technically I'm from Eraklyon and Olynx, but I've lived in Xia for practically my whole life. Right now I'm waiting for my parents, my aunt, and my cousins to finish breakfast before I leave with two of my best friends, Holly and Lorelei. The fourth member of our team doesn't live on Xia, so we'll only be meeting up with her at Alfea.

"Anya, bring your things down here and say goodbye!" I jump up from my spot on my bed at the sound of my father's voice.

"I'm coming, daddy!" Yes, I still say daddy, don't judge me. I also still call my mother momma, I love my parents. I bound down the staircase dragging my suitcase behind me, my other hand clutching the straps of my bag.

"Do you have everything, sweetie?" Momma pulls me into a hug as soon as I slide my bag off my shoulder.

"We've been through the list at least five times, so I think it do have everything." I reply and wrap my arms around her.

"I'm just looking out for my sweetie." Momma answers and releases me. Daddy pulls me into his arms next.

"We'll see you for Christmas."  
"You will. Musa and Riven are coming then, right?"

"Yes, Holly and Lorelei's families are coming as well." Daddy says, still holding me in his arms.

"Brandon, I would like to hug my niece now." Auntie Olivia pats daddy's shoulder, who finally releases me with a chuckle. "Bye, Anya. I'll see you for Christmas." Aunt Olivia then turns to hug David, who just came down the stairs.

"Bye, cousin dear. You watch out for David, you understand?"

"Isaac, David has the job of looking out for Anya, she is younger." Aunt Olivia states while David mumbles in protest, his voice muffled by his mother's shoulder. Isaac sticks his tongue out at me and opens my bun.

"God, grow up Isaac." Bridget, the eldest of my three cousins, rolls her eyes at her brother's behavior and pulls me into a hug. "Don't let David annoy you."

"I won't Bri; I'll probably think something up before I let him do that." Bridget stifles a laugh at my comment and turns to hug her brother. I manage to pull my hair back into a bun before two chattering girls burst through the front door.

"Ma, Pa, and Laine send their love." Lorelei gets out before she is pulled into a hug by momma.

"Mom, dad, Lizbeth and Nathan do too." Holly adds and wraps her arms around my dad.

"Well, what a greeting a get. Are my parents really more special than I am?"

"Nope, but we're spending the next two hours with you and David, not with them." Holly retorts with a grin.

"Well, we're going over to your parents for dinner to-."

"Send them all my love." I state before momma finishes her sentence.

"I will. Now you girls, and David, best be going or you'll miss the shuttle." With a final wave, the four of us are ushered out of the house.

* * *

A/N: I hope you liked it! Next up are Cathy & River, Musa & Riven's twins.


	6. Cathy & River

Here's the second chapter. Though it's two people, I'm only doing one point of view.

* * *

_Cathy (P.O.V.) & River_ -

Hey, my name is Cathy and I'm from Melody. My parents are two original members from the Winx Club and the specialists. I'm eighteen years old and about to go start my third year at Alfea, and meet up with my three best friends.

"Come on, Kit, mom and dad are probably waiting." I pick up my pixie pet bear cub from my bed and walk down the stairs, all while humming.

"God, Cath are you always this slow?" River grunts when I reach the bottom of the stairs.

"Shut up, Riv, you're not much better. It's just that you wake up about three hours earlier." I shove past him and pet Shadow on the way to the entrance. The little black cat hissed at me, making me grin. "You and Shadow have the same manners. Star should really lighten you guys up." I sing the last part, knowing very well it would annoy River. "How I wish Holly was around right now." I mutter under my breath, thinking of the fairy of hell. Actually, she's the fairy of nightmares, but it's like living through hell.

"You'll see Holly and the others soon enough. You're lucky your brother didn't hear that." My mom startles me, but I really shouldn't be.

"You know, Anya being here would be fine as well, she and Riv actually get along." I say and set Kit down on the table.

"You say that like you're shocked." Musa replies and pulls me into her arms.

"I'm shocked that anyone could get along with him."

"He probably thinks the same about you."

"He has to, we're twins, it wouldn't be right if he didn't." I mumble into her shoulder. I was already taller than my mom, getting my height genes from my dad. Speaking of my dad, where is he? I look around the room, only spotting Star hovering in front of River with a frown. I grin at the sight. Star rarely frowned, being the pixie of happiness, but with River, it was nothing unusual.

"Mom, where's dad?" River asks as he walks into the kitchen.

"He already went and left this morning, he'll see you when you get there." Musa explains. My dad was the combat professor at Red Fountain, so we see him regularly. In the past years, he would usually leave with us, so there must be a reason for him to leave without us. "Everything is fine, Cath, now get your stuff. You better get going or you're going to miss the shuttle, and I really don't want that." My mom says, reading my mind. She lets me go and pulls Riv into a hug, which he immediately pulls out of, and I stifle a laugh. I grab my suitcase, pick up Kit and Star, and walk to the door.

"Bye mom! See you soon!" I call and rush down the path to the road. I am on the shuttle before River makes it out of the house.

* * *

A/N: I hope you liked them! I don't know who's up next, but I'll try and update soon. I also got a few new OC's. xx


	7. Lori Marie

Okay, I know some of you might be mad... But it's summer and I was gone this whole time. I still might be doing something else so I don't know when I can update after this, but I managed to get another one done. I present to you, the third character.

* * *

_Lori Marie_ -

"I can't wait to get back, Geni." I pull my newly highlighted hair over my shoulder as I finished my braid.

"You'll be there for months and not see your parents." The pixie hovering in front of my face states with a frown.

"Don't rain on my mood, Geni."

"Sorry, we both know, as well as Penny, that you love your parents." Geni looks over at my little blue lamb sleeping soundly on my pillow.

"We do, but I also love Alfea. You know how amazing it is there." I reply and start looking for my bag.

"I guess you're right. And your bag is over there." Geni points to a small spot of pink, buried beneath paintings and CDs.

"Thanks, Geni. I really wish I could take all of these with me." I pull my bag out and sling it over my shoulder. My parents are both very neat, but I guess I missed out on that gene. My room is nothing if not messy. There are paintings, CDs, art supplies, pictures, and plants everywhere.

"Pick one painting and five CDs. You've already got your art supplies packed." Geni suggest and picks up one of the CDs lying on the edge of my bed. "Take this one, it's my favorite." I take the CD from Geni and tuck it into my bag.

"Lori, you're going to miss the shuttle if you don't hurry!" I look at the clock hanging next to my door when I hear my mother's voice.

"I'm coming, mom! Geni, pick another three CDs." I am already packing a painting and another CD into my bag. My suitcase was already brought down last night and I was busy painting and therefore forgot to pack my bag. Geni passes me three more cases and I stuff them into my bag before picking up Penny and rushing down the stairs. "I'm going to miss you, mom."

"I'm going to miss you too, sweetie. We'll see you for Christmas. Stella and Maximilian are coming as well."

"That's great! Will Aunt Miele also be there?" I kiss my mother's cheek before releasing her from my hug.

"Yes, and remember to keep an eye out for Christy and Miabella, it's their first year."

"I know mom, I will. Where's dad?"

"I'm right here, sweet." I turn and run into my father's arms. "I'm going to miss you."

"I'm going to miss you too. Don't leave mom here all alone every day. We get that you work at the palace, but Aunt Miele is also busy and we can't have mom spending her days alone."

"I'll make sure I'll be back for dinner every night." I giggle as his chin digs into my head.

"Fantastic. Now sadly, I gotta go. I love you both!"

"We love you too, sweetie." My mother smiles as I grab Penny and race out of the door with a suitcase in tow and Geni behind me.

* * *

A/N: So, I know it's not amazing, but I have been away from my laptop for about four weeks, so no judging. I hope you liked it, and I'll try to get another one up soon.


	8. Oceana

Okay, again, I know I haven't updated in AGES. I've been seriously busy! And since school is starting again tomorrow, sadly, I won't be able to update so much. I'll try and get updates up!

* * *

_Oceana_ -

I giggle at the story being told by my pixie while struggling to close my suitcase.

"What's so funny Ana?" I turn to spot my younger sister standing in the doorway. "What did Jessy do this time?"

"She was only telling me a tory, Risa. Do you mind Nico and helping me? I can't close my suitcase." Risa nods while glaring suspiciously at Jessy. With a last huff she turns around and leaves my room. Risa and Jessy have a strained relationship because of what happened in the past. Jessy once played a rather nasty prank on her. She piled multiple fake snakes in Risa's bed, knowing her fear of those slimy creatures. Her twin, on the other hand, loves them. So she put the blame on him as soon as she calmed down. Only weeks later she found out Jessy was behind the snakes, and ever since, it has never been anything but entertaining when they are around each other. "Could you also bring Sushi?" Sushi is my kitten, he is not food. I got him as a birthday present a few weeks ago, and I love him already.

"I couldn't find Sushi, Ana." Risa returns to my room with our brother behind her.

"He's probably downstairs." I shrug and turn to the teenage boy.

"What do you need help with, Ana? It's always Nicholas this, Nicholas that."

"I can't close my suitcase on my own." I turn to Nicholas with my hands on my hips. He may be three years younger, yet he acted like an older brother.

"Step aside."

"Look at me, I'm Superman, I can do anything because I'm so strong. I actually love being asked to do stuff because I can show off my non-existent muscles." Jessy says in Nicholas's voice from her spot on my desk. For once even Risa was laughing at something Jessy said. Nicholas, on the other hand, is fuming. They both have no problems with me pulling pranks and jokes, but I guess Jessy is a bit crueler. Nicholas himself is quite a prankster, though he says Jessy's are either to girly or to wild. I am not saying he is lying, because Jessy can take things to far, occasionally.

"You can't say she's lying, Nico. We all know that it's true." Risa is the first of us three to recover. She is still gasping for air, but she is now stifling her giggles.

"Do not break my suitcase zipper, Nico!" I yell as he violently tugs at the zipper.

"I'm not trying to." The fifteen-year-old mumbles and steps back, the suitcase closed.

"Thanks Nico, I'll miss you." I pull him into a hug before he can move away.

"Aren't you going to say bye downstairs?" Risa asks with her cheeks still flushed from laughing.

"Yes, but Nico is going to go see Lee, aren't you."

"How'd you find out?" My brother grumbles, moving towards the doorway.

"Jessy may or may not have snuck into your room to steal back my CD." I say while staring into space. I look back at the twins, and with them standing next to each other, the similarity is kind of shocking.

"You could have just asked."

"I could have, but then again, I was packing." I dismiss him with a wave of my hand, which also gets my suitcase to start floating. "Thanks for helping, come down with me, Risa." Linking arms with my sister we skip out of my room and down the hallway together. When we finally arrive in the family room, my parents and grandparents are already there.

"We'll miss you, Oceana." My mother is the first one to step forward and wrap her arms around me.

"I'll miss you too, mom." I pass from person to person. Lastly I turn to Risa, who is now holding a purring Sushi in her arms. "I'll miss you, Risa."

"I'll miss you too Ana, you better call." Risa states sternly and puts Sushi down.

"I promise I will." I then wrap my arms around her shoulders.

"Well, I don't want to miss the shuttle. I'll see you guys soon!" With that I grab Sushi and one suitcase, the others floating, and Jessy perches herself on my shoulder. "I love you all!" I race out of the palace to see the shuttle stopping by the palace gates.

* * *

A/N: I wrote this really quickly, because I wanted to give you guys an update. I know you've been waiting for ages. I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and I know it is short.


	9. Not Update - Family Information

A/N: Hey! I'm sorry, this is not an update! Anyway, I know some of you are a bit confused about who is who's child. So I put a list down for the few I already posted.

* * *

Anastasia (17) – Daughter of Savannah (OC) & Brandon

Cathy & River (17) – Children (Twins) of Musa & Riven

Lori Marie (17) – Daughter of Flora & Helia

Oceana (17) – Daughter of Aisha & Roy

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry for not updating. There has been a death in my family so I have been very busy and school is currently very busy as well. I'll try and update soon, but I'm very sorry. Thank you for understanding. xx


End file.
